


Stratus

by whiterabbit1613



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Clouds, Gen, John/Puddlejumper, but not in a sexy way, more in a lovey way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiterabbit1613/pseuds/whiterabbit1613
Summary: After all this time, John still loves the puddlejumpers with a sort of unholy glee.





	Stratus

After all this time, John still loves the puddlejumpers with a sort of unholy glee. Joyriding in them isn't quite the same as in a proper airplane - no G's for one thing, just a millisecond sensation of speed between when he urges her to go all out and when the inertial dampeners catch up.

But there's something about imagining the clouds to give her an idea of his desired altitude, and then seconds later popping up through the perfect fluffy layer of Lantea's stratus blanket, the view of a cotton-candy-world and pristine blue sky out to the horizon. It's so beautiful and simple.

He _knows_ the puddlejumpers aren't sentient. Ancient technology can be oddly quirky in a way that suggests personality, but they're still just inanimate tools. Yes, John knows this. Sometimes though, her warm panels humming happily along beside the beat of John's thrilling heart, it's easy to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> A goofy little thing that popped in my head on a flight home today. Thanks for reading!


End file.
